


Curiosity

by GretaDietrich



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, bisexual!vanessa, shy!mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaDietrich/pseuds/GretaDietrich
Summary: A one-shot of Vanessa Ives and Mina Harker having an experiment.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW warning

Vanessa Ives had never considered herself to be anything other than straight. Until now that is. 

The two girls had always shared beds within their families, like sisters. But Vanessa was beginning to feel that they were closer than sisters. The light of the moon flickered outside with the patterns of the waving tree branches, casting shadows across Mina's sleeping face. The pale blonde was serene in sleep, and Vanessa had never been more attracted to the young woman. 

Leaning forward, Vanessa slowly moved Mina's hair back from her cheekbones, exposing the lush white skin beneath, free of blemishes and imperfections. The linen of Mina's chemise was thin, the rounded curve of her breast and the slight pink of her nipple was slightly and teasingly visible where it pressed against the material. The dark haired woman slowly pressed her teeth into her lips as she thought, and then gently tugged at the white fabric, slipping it from Mina's shoulder. 

Vanessa herself was naked, rather daringly. She hadn't bothered to put something on to sleep that night, and at this moment, it only served to heighten her growing arousal. She could feel her thighs aching pleasantly as she traced a line down Mina's shoulder with a tentative finger. 

Mina's eyes fluttered slowly at the touch, sending a quick flutter of panic and hot shame through Vanessa as she realized Mina would wake to her best friend touching her intimately without permission. She removed her hand in guilt, though she smirked as she saw Mina moving more wakefully. The raven haired woman slowly drew herself up in bed, exposing her naked breasts above the covers rather enticingly.

The Murray girl rolled onto her side as she came to consciousness, and her eyes flicked open. Vanessa wouldn't back down now that she was fully exposed to Mina. Mina's eyes travelled from her friend's face down to her pale breasts, her nipples stiffened and pale pink against the soft lily white skin. Vanessa involuntarily trembled, she felt raw now, like she was opening herself to Mina and being looked at as a cat looks at a mouse. 

Neither of the two women spoke as Vanessa raised a careful hand to Mina's cheek and leaned forward, her lips parted invitingly. Vanessa didn't quite know what she expected, but Mina met her lips almost readily and kissed her slowly. Vanessa shivered at the feeling of the other woman's lips sliding and pressing against her's, warm and moist and sensual. Mina's kiss was rather timid, like a butterfly flittering against Vanessa's lips. 

Boldly, Vanessa deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and pressing her mouth harder into the blonde's. Her tongue slipped from her mouth fluidly, and she drew it across Mina's bottom lip, tasting her. Mina slowly and shyly picked one of her hands up to touch Vanessa's breasts, cupping one and running her thumb across the nipple. 

Vanessa didn't remember meaning to make the sound, but she gave a soft exhaled moan at the feeling. With a soft sound, the two women finally broke their kiss. Mina looked up at Vanessa with the look of an innocent virgin before she dipped her head to Vanessa's chest, her tongue finding Vanessa's clavicle and licking the skin smoothly. Vanessa felt as if this woman would set her on fire, her skin prickling as Mina left a burning trail all the way down to the valley between her breasts.

Vanessa finally groaned as Mina drew her tongue across her nipple, her pale hand massaging Vanessa's other breast. The young woman ran her tongue on and around Vanessa's stiffened nipple, making Vanessa close her eyes and part her lips in pleasure. 

Blindly, Vanessa reached her hand out to tug at the tails of the bow that kept Mina's chemise closed. With a swift pull, the chemise was lying open, revealing Mina's breasts. They were smaller than Vanessa's, but they had developed more than Vanessa had thought. She noticed that Mina's nipples were also stiff, and she tentatively reached over to squeeze one of the young woman's breasts. Mina gave a childlike whimper. 

Vanessa suddenly wondered whether Mina had ever pleasured herself as she had? She supposed not, as Mina was so sensitive to the barest of touches. Slowly, Vanessa moved to bite Mina's neck where she could reach, relishing the soft moans it elicited from the blonde. 

Vanessa noticed how aroused she was feeling, her core tightened as she saw the lustfulness clouding Mina's softened eyes. Her hips had started gently rocking themselves, and her thighs were slick with her own wetness. 

This was rather daring for Vanessa, but she reached downward and slipped her hand between Mina's thighs, making the blonde give a broken gasp as she stroked her fingers through Mina's folds. When she withdrew her fingers, they were coated in Mina's wetness. 

"So... you do like this..." Vanessa managed, the first time she had spoken to Mina during their encounter. Mina bit her lip indecisively, but allowed Vanessa to move closer and push her very gently onto her back. Vanessa felt dominant and rather controlling at the moment, so she boldly kissed down Mina's stomach, the skin was taut and moving quickly with Mina's breaths. 

Vanessa dipped her head down between Mina's thighs, parting her friend slowly and gently kissing the golden patch of soft curls that had grown there. She knew she couldn't insert her fingers inside Mina, as a husband would be looking for a maidenhead, so she merely stuck her tongue out searchingly and lapped at her friend tentatively. Mina suppressed a moan at that, and Vanessa smirked dangerously at the admission of pleasure. 

Her own hips were thrusting pleasurably against the bed, leaving a wet spot where her dripping core was rubbing against it. Vanessa set in earnest to pleasuring Mina, her tongue flicking against Mina's core. Mina was breathing heavily, her eyes closed and her hands grasping at the bed in her pleasure. Vanessa liked Mina's dainty but slightly tangy taste, and she held her thighs as she licked at the spot that she knew would bring searing pleasure for a woman. 

At that, the sensitive Mina gave a startled yet ecstatic cry, her body shivering and bucking against Vanessa's mouth. Vanessa was mildly surprised, not knowing that the blonde woman was so easily finished. She gently rubbed her thumb over her pleasure spot again, making Mina whimper and kick her feet. Vanessa licked her lips, and then sat up in bed, her hands going to her own breasts and stroking them absently, then down to her core, where she rubbed at her wetness. The ebony haired woman moaned quietly at the sensation of her own touch, and her hips thrust into her hand eagerly as she pleasured herself. 

Mina slowly stroked a hand on her thigh, and Vanessa opened her blue eyes to look at the blonde. The blonde looked nonchalant and rather tired, making Vanessa smile and remove her hand from between her thighs. She allowed her friend to pull her down beside her, her head nestling into Vanessa's neck as she breathed rather quickly. 

When she felt Mina's breathing slow into sleep, Vanessa pulled the covers over herself as well, panting softly. "Maybe we can do it again sometime..." she thought naughtily to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
